Windows are an important part of any structure be it an office building, a store or a family residence. There is always a problem that occurs with all types of windows and that is the windows get dirty and must be cleaned periodically. Generally, there is little problem with the cleaning of the interior of such windows. However, cleaning the exterior surface of windows does present a challenge.
With office buildings, at least those with multistories, the external surfaces of these windows are generally cleaned by workers using a type of scaffolding or platforms on ropes or cables so as to get to the windows. In residential structures ladders are needed for virtually all two story buildings and even for many single story buildings.
There are a wide variety of windows that have been designed for the average home. The style of windows has changed through the years with wood frames, aluminum frames or steel frames, Also, windows can be the double hung variety or the sliding variety.
As indicated previously one problem that has plagued owners through the years has been the ability to clean the exterior surface of those windows. Double hung windows have been designed that will flip open so that the outside of the window can be cleaned from the inside. However, although this sounds like an easy chore, cleaning windows in this manner is not always as easy as it appears in advertisements.
Thus it would be ideal if a window were designed that would simplify the cleaning of the outside of the window from the interior of the building without having to risk the danger of heights to clean the outside of the window. Also, it would be desirable if windows could be designed that were much simpler to open and did not require such an expensive frame to hold the window.